Agent Iowa (The Freelancer Archives)
"You? You are coming up against me? You are no fighter. You are a disgrace!'"'' ''- Xiao Ma to Agent Iowa'' Agent Iowa is one of the main protagonist characters in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. Iowa is among the first of the new recruits to arrive at the Mother of Invention. His backstory will be explored in depth throughout the series as well as his relationship with other agents in Project Freelancer. Agent Iowa has been confirmed to play a major role in the series and is highly likely to 'hang around' until late in the series. Role in the Plot '''The Ionohai Temple Massacre Agent Iowa makes his first appearance in Season One as a young man walking home from his work in an IT office in Japan. On the way to his family owned community, Temple Ionohai, he notices the smell of something nice being cooked. Upon arrival at the Temple he realises the smell has come from the burning off scores of women and children who have been butchered and put to the fire. Ninja Warriors from an extremist cult known as The White Talon arrive at the scene to kill off all the Temple citizens. The White Talon's leader Xiao Ma arrives and murders Iowa's grandfather Master Truong. After being briefly wounded by the 'Unnamed Warrior of the White Fang' Iowa desperately swings a sword at Xiao Ma. Iowa, who had just been mocked for poor fighting skills, successfully sliced off Ma's hand before being shot and falling to the ground. Some time after he is recruited by The Director. 'Arrival at the Mother of Invention' Agent Iowa is among the nine recruits who are the first agents to join Project Freelancer. Upon arriving he is met alongside the other agents by the Director, The Counselor, the ship's 'dumb artificial intelligence' F.I.L.S.S. and chief mechanic Sarah Ashton. Upon being assigned the title of Agent Iowa the agents part ways to explore the Mother of Invention. Iowa followed the new recruits into the locker room where each of the agents discovered their personal symbols. After their discoveries they began to relax and converse before F.I.L.S.S. revealed the Mother of Invention's training floor. At first Iowa was forced to observe the match with Alaska and Utah. After an injury caused Wyoming to drop out Iowa joined Rhode and York against Carolina, Virginia and Nevada. Confident, Iowa offered a variety of solutions that he hoped would lead to victory. Their first attempt temporarily suppressed Carolina and forced Virginia and Nevada into a trap. However, Carolina broke free and eliminated all of the opposing agents (including Iowa). In the next, and final round Iowa was met by a far more hostile Carolina and proceeded to have a close quarters battle with her. However it was cut short when Carolina used Iowa as a meat shield and forced him to lose. Iowa returned to the Observation Deck to see Wyoming but discovered he had already left, so he proceeded to join the others in the Mess Hall. Hear they conversed about each others backstories before pilot Four Seven Niner entered and summoned the agents to The Direction. At the Bridge Iowa was assigned to join Agent Carolina to fight at a Simulation Base at Valhalla. 'The Demolitions Plot' Agents Carolina and Iowa arrive at Valhalla working for the local Blue Team in a plot to retrieve stolen demolitions. The two track and ambush the Reds and kill the squad attempting to use the explosives on the Blue Base. The two successfully and simply terminate the Reds Team members before securing the demolitions for the Blues. 'Enhancement Theory Class' After a conversation with Alaska and Wyoming about the dumb AI VIC, Iowa joined the rest of the agents in Classroom B. In class Agent Iowa and her fellow agents are taught of armor enhancements, their value and their maintenance - and most importantly, how they must be connected to Command Server Pipelines. After the class is over the Director and the Counselor reveal that the agents will all receive their enhancements after lunch. In the Mess Hall Iowa sits with the other agents for lunch before moving on to the armory to receive his enhancement. 'New Recruits' Some time after Agent Iowa's arrival at the Mother of Invention Four Seven Niner ships in several new agents. These new Agents include: Oklahoma, Connecticut, Colorado, Dakota, Georgia, Jersey, Oregon, Florida, Montana and Agent Vermont. After the Agents were all introduced and welcomed by F.I.L.S.S. Iowa, Rhode and York push through the crowds where they meet Dakota, Oklahoma and Florida. They discuss each other's histories before Florida and Oklahoma leave. The four become close friends from this point onwards. Armor Enhancement Agent Iowa's Armor Enhancement has not yet made an appearance in The Freelancer Archives. Appearance 'Combat Armor' Agent Iowa's combat armor consists of a Hayabusa Helmet, Hayabusa Shoulder Pads and a Hayabusa Chestplate. Agent Iowa also has a Katana equipped and hung from his back. His armor colors consist of Gold primary colors, Orange secondary colors and Yellow armor details. List of Injuries *Crossbow bolt ricochet against his ankle (by the Unnamed Warrior of the White Talon) *Crossbow bolt through the shoulder (by the Unnamed Warrior of the White Talon) Personality Agent Iowa has been shown to be quite an intelligent individual seeking a career in IT. Despite his family's wishes to train him to become a warrior he continues his employment path as an IT engineer. He is also shown to be a hesitant fighter who only wants to pick up a weapon if he has to. - This all changes by the time he is recruited by Project Freelancer. Iowa then becomes an elite hand to hand combat specialist and is ever-ready to join the fight. Skills and Abilities Agent Iowa is an extremely skilled fighter. Having been motivated by the slaughter of his family and friends at the hands of the White Talon, Iowa trained for only a few months to become an elite fighter. Relationships 'Xiao Ma' Xiao Ma becomes Agent Iowa's arch nemesis in Red vs. Blue. Ma is responsible for the butchery of Iowa's family and has motivated Iowa to self train into becomming one of the universe's most skilled hand to hand combat specialists. Xiao Ma has been shown to act as a 'bully' character towards Iowa, making fun of his weak attempts to fight. However, he is soon silenced when Iowa manages to chop the master of the White Talon's hand off. This in theory would likely make their opinions of each other similar: each desire revenge toward the other. 'Agent York' Agent Iowa respects and enjoys the company of Agent York, this is shown by the numerous conversations that take place between them. Iowa is seen as much of the strategist and finese in combat where as York can be looked at as the brawn and social side of space marine life. The two are likely to develop a stronger relationhip over time. 'Agent Wyoming' Agent Iowa makes an enemy pretty early on, or so he believes. Upon returning to the Observation Deck in the Mother of Invention after replacing Agent Wyoming, Wyoming is no where to be found and Iowa takes this as Wyoming ignoring him. Whether or not this will become competitive, antagonistic or friendly is unknown. 'Agent North Dakota' Agent Iowa introduces himself to Agent Dakota when he first arrives on the ship. The four, Rhode and York included, become close friends during their careers together. 'Agent Carolina' Agent Carolina seems to show great respect for Iowa. Despite opposing him in their first training excercise she shows that she finds him a threat and almost as strong as him. It is likely a friendship will flourish and their will be much competition between the two. 'Agent Rhode' While Agent Iowa and Agent Rhode interact little in the episodes thus far it has shown that they are beginning to become close friends, like Rhode and York are. 'Master Truong' Master Truong acts as Iowa's grandfather (on his mother's side). Truong is an elite samurai warrior who is to protect and lead the several families living at Temple Ionohai. He is supposed to train Iowa to become a warrior like the others in his family. However, White Talon leader Xiao Ma manages to lead an attack against the temple and kill Truong. The only details towards Truong's relationship with Iowa are shown when Iowa screams out '''Noooooo!' ''at his grandfather's death showing a clear emotional bond between the two characters. Trivia *Agent Iowa is the first character to be shown in Red vs. Blue to wield a Katana Category:Characters Category:Freelancer Agents